Bliźniak w Amazońskiej Dżungli
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 4 " Bliźniak w Amazońskiej Dżungli " McKey przechadzała się przez ulice Bogoty. McKey: Emocje po ostatniej ceremonii jeszcze nie zdążyły opaść. Nasi uczestnicy zaraz poznają swoje nowe składy drużyn. Vivian za kilka chwil pozna swoją nową drużynę, z którą, miejmy nadzieje uda jej się dogadać… McKey spojrzała na mapę. McKey: Tajemniczy Bliźniak dzisiaj będzie miał tylko jedną zamianę, przed samym rozpoczęciem zadania, jednak będzie musiał się on wykazać wyjątkowym sprytem by zamienić się miejscem, kiedy wszyscy uczestnicy będą jeszcze w terminalu na lotnisku, znajdującego się pośrodku amazońskiej dżungli. McKey zwróciła się w stronę kamery. McKey: A tymczasem… co wydarzyło się w ostatnim odcinku zapytacie? Po eliminacji David'a, Henry przeżywał małe zalamanie psychiczne i znowu chłopak zwątpił w siebie. Jego drużyna starała się go wspierać. Gil okazał się nowym manipulantem w programie. A Panie zaczęły dogryzać sobie nawzajem. U Amazonek zaczęła się walka dwóch, jednakowych sojuszy. Kimberly Fatima i Rolanda, które zostały związane z przymusu musiały się zmierzyć z Yoanną, Emmą i Vivian, które związały się ze sobą w programie z wyboru. Kimberly próbowała dojść do Fatimy wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami, jednak z bardzo marnym skutkiem. Tymczasem, Klein i Gil zaczęli flirtować… jednak było to jednostronne. Gil chciał wykorzystać naiwność Kleina, by w przyszłości, pozbyć się go z programu. W czasie zadania, nasi uczestnicy mieli za zadanie odtworzyć układ z teledysku Shakiry – Waka Waka. Panie, pod przywództwem Fatimy nie poradziły sobie i to właśnie one powędrowały na ceremonie. Przed ceremonią, Kimberly postanowiła namówić Emmę i Yoannę by zmieniły swoje głosy, by umożliwić by Vivian opuściła program. Mogłoby się to nawet udać, jednak Vivian użyła swojego naszyjnika nietykalności, dzięki czemu pozostała w programie i to właśnie nasza Kimberly opuściła program i trafiła na archipelag sióstr Beth, o którym oficjalnie jeszcze nic nie wiem… A co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Czy Vivian odnajdzie się w nowej drużynie? Czy pozostałe Panie zdołają jeszcze wygrać jakieś zadanie bez Vivian? Czy Panowie w końcu założą jakiś rozsądny sojusz?! Tego dowiecie się już dzisiaj w Totalnej… Porażce… Zemście… AMEEEEERYKI! Zaciemnienie, po którym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników, a po nim logo. Kolumbia, Bogota, Park right|125px right|125px Vivian szła przez park do Inków, którzy czekali na prowadzącą by zacząć kolejne zadanie. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… teraz właśnie muszę zacząć grać na poważnie. Zaczynam od zera… dosłownie. Nie znam nikogo z tej drużyny… poza Klein'em, który mnie ostatnio wyrzucił z tego programu… no i Elli, który nie będzie za dobrym sojusznikiem… Ale mogło być gorzej… co nie? Vivian pomachała do facetów. Vivian: Hej… wygląda na to, że od dzisiaj… jestem z wami w drużynie… Gil i Tyson zdziwili się i popatrzyli się na siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Czy to możliwe, że Vivian właśnie użyła poprawnie amuletu nietykalności i pozostała w programie? W sumie, jest bardzo inteligentna i można było się tego po niej spodziewać, że prędzej czy później przechytrzy Amazonki… Tyson: Hej… czy Ty właśnie…? Vivian: Tak, użyłam naszyjnika nietykalności… mówi się yolo… Tyson: A kto odpadł… w takim razie jeżeli nie Ty? Vivian podrapała się po głowie. Vivian: Kimberly… Tyson lekko uśmiechnął się. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: W sumie… cieszy mnie taki obrót sytuacji… jakby nie patrzeć, to właśnie Kimberly była moim największym wrogiem w tym sezonie… W sensie, nie mam nic do niej, ale zrobiła się bardzo dziwna. I to jak zachowywała się w stosunku do Emmy… nie było to za miłe… Klein podszedł do Vivian. Klein: No witaj! Miło Cię znowu widzieć. ^^ Vivian odwróciła się w stronę Kleina. Vivian: No hej… Lol… Ładna… pogoda? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Nie ufam Klein'owi i nie chcę być za blisko niego… (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Oj droga Vivi… powie wam teraz pewnie, że mi nie ufa i że powinienem odpaść w programu, bo jestem taki zły i niedobry, po walczyłem o swoje życie. Ona też na mnie zagłosowała… gdyby nie ja, to odpadłbym z programu przez nią i mógłbym tak samo mieć żal o to do niej… więc Skarbie… nie rób mi złej reklamy i wrogów… bo nie mam zamiaru być złoczyńcą tej edycji! Vivian poszła sobie obok. W tym samym czasie reszta Amazonek wyszła z ceremonii. Emma i Yoanna szły z tyłu. Yoanna: Czy my właśnie… nie to było straszne… Emma: Tak… zdradziłyśmy Vivian, która dalej została w programie… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Razem z Yoanną popełniłyśmy w czasie ostatniej ceremonii ogromny błąd. Zaufałyśmy Kimberly i jej planowi… mogłyśmy naprawdę założyć, że Vivian odkryje jej plan i nam nie będzie ufać… Fatima szła z przodu wyjątkowo wkurzona. Fatima: No jak ona mogła mnie posądzić o to… że ja jestem ta zła? Rolado! Rolanda przybiegła z przekąskami. Rolanda: Ach! Już jestem. Mam tutaj przekąski, no trochę je podjadłam! Ale to dlatego, że biegłam… Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: No co ja mam zrobić… czy Ty raz nie możesz zrobić o to co prosiłam…?! Rolanda: No mogłam, ale biegłam… daaaaaa… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić… nie rozumiem jej co ona miała do mnie. Przecież ja jestem najlepsza na świecie i wszyscy chcą się trzymać ze mną razem! A teraz co… ona myśli, że jest taka fajna, bo użyła jakieś tandetnej błyskotki i teraz jest w innej drużynie… o jaka ona jest fajna niby… myśli, że co, może mi tak kraść czas antenowy?! Jej niedoczekanie… Fatima westchnęła jeszcze raz, jedząc kawałek selera. Fatima: No co ja pocznę… mamy dopiero początek programu, a ja już nie mam bezpłatnych niewolników w mojej drużynie… Emma: Emm… my nie jesteśmy twoimi niewolnikami? Fatima: Taaak… mówi się bezpłatny stażysta… no wieeeem… Po chwili wszyscy zebrali się w centrum parku. I przyszła do nich prowadząca. McKey: Witajcie! ^^ Jak nastroje po ostatniej ceremonii? Cisza. McKey: Oj jeszcze się rozgadacie spokojnie. A zatem tak, dzisiaj lecimy do Amazońskiej Dżungli, gdzie odbędzie się wasze kolejne zadanie. Nie musicie się śpieszyć… zadanie i tak zacznie się jak przekaże wam wskazówki. ^^ I tak będziecie pewnie biec. :D Wy zawsze biegacie. Totalny GPS jest już ustawiony. ^^ Henry: I to tyle… tak bez niczego… nie zdziwisz nas… czymkolwiek? McKey: Nie. ^^ A teraz sio! Wszyscy poszli don ustawionych samochodów, które odwiozły ich na lotnisko. Po tym jak wszyscy wsiedli uczestnicy odlecieli do Brazylii. Samolot Amazonek right|125px Strefa luksusu została zamknięta dla Amazonek po przegranym zadaniu. Jedyne do czego miały dostęp dzisiaj to luk bagażowy i Pokładowa Kuchnia w której zostały jedynie resztki jedzenia. Luk bagażowy Fatima siedziała wściekła w luku bagażowym z Rolandą. Fatima: No ja nie wierzę… jak oni śmiali mi zabrać dostęp do SPA… i normalnych łóżek! Znowu będziesz musiała być w nocy moją poduszką… Rolanda zaczęła klaskać ze szczęścia. Rolanda: Wszystko byleby tylko nie wrócić do tego ćwoka Gustawa… mówiłam Ci, że On po programie chciał się do mojego kartonu wprowadzić?! Mówiłam mu, żeby spadał do Kurnika! Fatima nawet nie udawała, że ją to interesuje. Fatima: Tak… co mówiłaś? Nie słuchałam Cię… Rolanda: No mówiłam o Gustawie… ciesz się, że go nie poznałaś… na pewno zjechałabyś go za jego twarz… i w ogóle! Fatima: Pewnie tak… wszyscy zasługują na pełną szczerość… szczególnie jak są brzydcy… Spojrzała się na Rolandę. Fatima: Szczególnie Ty… jesteś brzydka jak noc… Przewróciła oczami, a Rolanda zaczęła się cieszyć. Rolanda: Ach, bo noce są takie romantyczne. Już wymyśliłam jak będzie wyglądać nasz pierwszy, wspólny wieczór z jakimkolwiek przystojnym mężczyzną… on mnie pocałuje i pójdziemy na kebaba… z najgorszej budki, który nie przeszedł badań sanepidu! <3 I razem utkniemy w toaletach koło siebie i będziemy się trzymać za ręce w cierpieniu… Fatima: Gosh… jesteś jakaś chora chyba… Rolanda: I dzięki temu nie ucieknie! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ech… Rolada Wołowa jest jedynym co mi pozostało pożytecznego w tej drużynie… te pozostałe osoby nie rozumieją jaki skarb narodowy mają przy sobie! A o dziedzictwo świata trzeba dbać! I je wielbić! Jak mnie wielbią moi fani! Pokładowa Kuchnia Tymczasem, kiedy Fatima i Rolanda rozmawiały, Emma i Yoanna rozmawiały o swojej przyszłości w aneksie kuchennym. Yoanna: I co my teraz zrobimy…? Myślisz, że uda nam się namówić Rolandę, żeby zagłosowała na Fatimę? Emma: Oby… jeżeli będziemy miały remis to… Otrząsnęła się. Emma: …nawet nie chce o tym myśleć! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Zostałyśmy w drużynie w czwórkę… to jest naprawdę bardzo zły dla nas scenariusz! Może… trzeba pomyśleć inaczej i związać się z Rolandą i Fatimą i wystawić Yoannę na pożarcie… Yoanna zaczęła wzdychać. Yoanna: Nigdy nie powinnyśmy się godzić na eliminacje Vivian… gdyby nie to może nawet byłybyśmy na straconej pozycji… ale nie aż tak bardzo jak teraz! Emma: No już tego nie cofniemy! Emma przytuliła Yoannę. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Przyznaje, że to moja wina, że przekonałam Yoannę by wyrzucić Vivian… ale musiałyśmy zaryzykować! Nie pokonałybyśmy Vivian w głosowaniu jeżeli nie zaryzykowałyśmy… no i tym razem nam się nie udało… a Yoanna teraz panikuje, że będziemy kolejne. Tym bardziej muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Emma uspokoiła Yoannę. Emma: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Może nam się nawet z Fatimą i Rolandą uda wygrać kolejne zadanie i nie będziemy musiały nikogo wyeliminować! Yoanna skuliła się i zaczęła ssać kciuka. Yoanna: My wylecimy kolejne! Fatimy nie da się wyeliminować! Jeżeli jej nie wyeliminowała Vivian… to nikt tego nie zrobi! Emma: Fatima już trzy razy odpadła w historii programu… Yo, musisz się uspokoić, naprawdę… Yoanna: Nic nie rozumiesz! Wylecimy z programu i nie zaznamy odkupienia! Emma: Nie żebym potrzebowała odkupienia, ale… Yoanna jej przerwała. Yoanna: Nie chcę by inni uważali mnie za wariatkę z milionem osobowości! To jest takie passe! Emma westchnęła. Emma: Tym bardziej musisz mi zaufać… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Postanowione… zostawiam Yo na pożarcie… Samolot Inków right|125px Samolot Inków został zaopatrzony we wszelkie luksusy na jakie stać było produkcje tego show (po odtrąceniu wszystkich kosztów zniszczonego mienia). Strefa SPA oraz czytelnie zostały ponownie otwarte, jak również sypialnie. Sypialnie Vivian rozpakowywała swoje rzeczy na swoim łóżku (odziedziczonym po David'zie). Obok niej usiedli Kuahyin i Elli. Elli: Ejjj… mój kaczy radar mówi, że Cię chyba znam… Kuahyin: Kua nie znać kobieta… Kua znać kaczka… Elli: No ale weeeeeeź, ona mi kogoś naprawdę przypomnina… Vivian: Lol… byliśmy razem w poprzedniej edycji… Elli: Nieeeee… to nie to… Zastanowił się. Elli: Czy Ty mi nie sprzedałaś karmy dla kaczek jakieś kilka lat temu? Pamiętam, bo wyglądałaś jakbyś mieszkała na ławce w parku i zażądałaś za karmę mojego telefonu… Vivian: Lol… to nie byłam ja na pewno. Elli: Na pewno? Byłyście bardzo podobne… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Elli mnie nie pamięta… świetnie… to jeden wątek mogę skreślić na zawsze z mojej listy wątków do zamknięcia. Czy tutaj… jest jakiś sojusz? Lol? Jestem tu od dwóch godzin, a nikt jeszcze nie zaproponował mi żeby kogoś wyeliminować… Yolo. U Amazonek już dawno bym walczyła z trzema sojuszami… Kuahyin pokiwał glową. Kuahyin: Kua to rozumieć, Vivian przypominać lekarz… kobieta lekarza… Vivian: Nie… Lol… nie jestem lekarzem Kuahyin… Kuahyin: Czyli nie wyleczyć ała od Kua? Vivian: Lol… chciałabym, ale nie umiem… (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua mieć takie ała na nodze. Stympyć po drewna i zrobić sobie ała… Ała boli, ała robi się fioletowe i lecieć woda dziwna… Vivian spojrzała na palec. Vivian: Lol… nie mamy tutaj jakiś lekarzy czy coś… w sumie nigdy ich nie widziałam, a w autobusie z poprzedniej edycji to już nikt by się nie zmieścił… Kuahyin: Widzieć to…? Kua pić ta woda… Vivian: Lol… nie powinieneś… Kuahyin usiadł na podłodze i zaczął lizać opuchnięty palec u nogi. Vivian o mało nie zwymiotowała. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nie wiedziałam, że kiedyś to powiem… ale tęsknie za Fatimą i Rolandą... Strefa SPA Gil rozkoszował się swoim drinkiem, kiedy seksownie usiadł kolo niego Klein. Klein: No dzień dobry cukiereczku… Przybrał seksowną pozę w swoich różowych stringach. Gil: Hej Klein. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Znowu się zaczyna… -,- Klein zaczął w seksowny sposób lizać swojego lizaka. Klein: No słuchaj… no wiesz, może byśmy… no wiesz, tam w basenie albo w jacuzzi… możesz Ty mi, albo ja Tobie… jestem otwarty na propozycje… (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Proszęęęęęę… niech to się udaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Gil: Emm… nie… Klein posmutniał. Klein: No okej… jak chcesz to mogę… no wiesz co, jestem bardzo giętki… Gil: Ja… poszczę. ^^ Klein: Aaa… wiesz, są inne sposoby… nie trzeba od razu… no wiesz, jak jesteś z kimś to rozumiem… zrobimy to poza kamerami… Gil: … Klein: Umiem być dyskretny. ^^ Gil: Nie, to nie chodzi o to… (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: KŁAMCA! On niczego nie chce… nikt by nie zrezygnował ze mnie w taki wredny sposób… on… on… ON CHCE MNIE WYRZUCIĆ Z PROGRAMU?! No chyba nie… przecież nie jestem zagrożeniem… ja? No co wy… nigdy bym nikogo nie wyrzucił… TP:AkA się nie liczy i o tym nie mówimy głośno… Klein wstał. Klein: No… okeeeeeeej, to było strasznie krępujące… Gil: Trochę… Oboje w bardzo niezręczny sposób uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Klein: To… ja może… pójdę… tam? Gil: Ok… jak wolisz, wiesz? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: To była najbardziej niezręczna chwila w moim życiu… Klein potrafi być często… bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwny i namolny… dlatego musi odpaść… a teraz… czy on mnie testował? Czy chciał… nie… jeszcze by teraz tego nie sprawdzał. Poza tym… chyba za krótko się znamy, co nie? Klein w całej tej niezręcznej sytuacji usiadł w jacuzzi plecami do Gil'a. Czytelnia Tyson i Henry w tym samym czasie siedzieli w czytelni i odpoczywali przed kolejnym zadaniem. Tyson: Ach… nie ma to jak wypocząć na chwilę… mam wrażenie, że my nie śpimy pomiędzy zadaniami, tylko rywalizujemy i tak w kółko… Henry westchnął. Henry: Taaaaak… powinniśmy więcej wypoczywać… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Rozpoczynając nowy dzień czuje się bardzoi zrelaksowany i bardziej pewny siebie niż zaczynałem ten program! Może jestem chociaż trochę wartościowy! Tyson: Trochę chyba Ci lepiej,co? Henry: O dziwo… trochę się uspokoiłem po ostatnim zadaniu i chyba jestem gotów na nowe wyzwania! Tyson: Dobrze to słyszeć, naprawdę się już o Ciebie martwiłem w ostatnim odcinku… Henry: Nie byłem sobą… pozwoliłem sobie, żeby David mnie rozproszył… (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Bardzo mnie cieszy to, że Henry się uspokoił i wreszcie będzie mógł zacząć grać jak wszyscy inni. Musimy się trzymać razem. W naszej drużynie nie ma podziałów! Działamy razem by osiągnąć cel! Henry odłożył książkę na bok. Henry: Myślisz, że Vivian będzie tak samo okej, jak reszta naszej drużyny? Tyson: Z tego co widziałem w Azji kontra Afryce, to Vivian była spoko… szczególnie, że musiała wytrzymać zarówno z David'em jak i DeMoną… a oni byli naprawdę źli… Henry: Chciałbym, żeby ona nam pozwoliła wygrać! Głos zaczął się mu łamać. Tyson: Wszystko okej? Henry: Tak… po prostu boję się, że ona będzie jak wszyscy, którzy we mnie zwątpili… Tyson: Na pewno tak nie będzie… mogę zaproponować jej sojusz jeżeli chcesz! Henry: Ooo, naprawdę? Tyson: Tak… jeżeli będziemy w sojuszu na pewno Cię nie wyeliminuje! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Postanowiłem zacząć chronić Henry'ego… on musi się nauczyć jak dbać o siebie, ale zanim to nastanie, trzeba mu pokazać, że może polegać na innym… nauczę go tego na przykładzie Vivian! Henry: Super! ^^ Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Port Lotniczy right|125px right|125px Na pasie, przeznaczonym do lądowania, jako pierwsza wylądowała drużyna Inków. Pierwsi z samolotu w stronę budynku Portu Lotniczego wybiegli Gil i Klein. Gil: Ej… chyba jeszcze nie ma Amazonek! Rozejrzał się. Gil: Nigdzie nie widzę ich samolotu! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Będę trzymał Klein'a blisko siebie. Żeby nie uciekł mi za daleko i nie próbował knuć z kimś innym. Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, Klein jest obecnie moim największym rywalem, który… jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, nie cofnie się przed niczym… Wiecie jak to mówią. Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Klein zbliżył się do Gil'a w czasie gdy obaj wysunęli się na prowadzenie przed swoją drużyną. Klein: Taaaaak… kogo by one obchodziły… (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Nie mam zamiaru dłużej flirtować z Gil'em… okazał się taki jak wszyscy, czyli to arogancki d*pek… No ja rozumiem… jestem bardzo ufny i ja rozumiem, jestem czasami łachy na masochistyczne przyjemności, które serwują mi skąpo ubrani mężczyźni z sześciopakami i kostiumem policjanta… ale oczywiście bez majtek… Jednakże, nie jestem tak naiwny… Rozumieeeecie kochani? Klein chciał złapać Gil'a za rękę. Klein: A jeżeli chodzi o nas… Gil: Taaaak? Klein: Wiesz, jak chcesz to możemy iść w krzaki i mogę Ci pożyczyć dildo Beth… (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: A w międzyczasie, jak będę planować jak przetrwać w tej drużynie, w którą najbliższą osobą jest mi obecnie Gil… i od jakiś kilku godzin Vivian jest z nami… no cóż. Mogę się przynajmniej rozkoszować tym, jak będzie cierpiał. A jeżeli jest na tyle zdesperowany, by ze mną być, to przynajmniej włożę mu dildo w jego jędrny tyłeczek. W każdym razie wygrywam drogie Panie… OKRRRRRR! Vivian, Tyson i Kuahyin biegli za nimi. Tyson: Emmm… słuchaj jako, że jesteś nowa w drużynie, muszę Cię chyba ostrzec… Kuahyin: Kua kąpać się raz na tygodnia… w liściach baobab… Tyson: Jesteśmy trochę bardziej specyficzni niż się wydaje… a szczególnie Elli i Kuahyin… Vivian: Yolo… naprawdę. Przeżyłam cały poprzedni sezon z DeMoną, a dziewczyny wcale nie były za ogarnięte jeżeli chodzi o normalną rozmowę. Elli w tle próbował wznieść się w powietrze jak kaczka. Jednak z bardzo marnym rezultatem. Tyson: Tak? Byłaś w drużynie z Kimberly… wiem, że jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać, odkąd jesteś z nami w drużynie, ale czy Ona… Czy Kim bardzo źle traktowała Emmę? Vivian: Lol… powiem Ci tyle, ten Dzban próbował mnie wyrzucić z programu i właśnie przekonał Emmę, żeby na mnie zagłosowała…! Tyson: Emma i Kimberly były w sojuszu?! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: A tego to nawet w najśmielszych snach bym nie wymyślił… Kuahyin wrócił się po Elli'ego, który nieprzytomny leżał na ziemi po próbach latania. Kuahyin: Kaczka iść, Kua pomóc… Elli: Czy ja znowu nie zdążyłem odlecieć na zimę? Wymamrotał. Kuahyin: Zima być zimna… tiu być ciepło! (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua naprawda traktywa Kaczka jako swoja kobieta… Kaczka może i być dziwna i ubierać się jak biała człowieka, ale Kua widzieć, że Kaczka mieć dobra serca i słuchać głosa serca w całemu życia! Kua i Kaczka być przyjaciela. Kua nigdy nie zjeść Kaczka w życiu… Panowie już dobiegali do budynku Portu Lotniczego, kiedy samolot z Amazonkami wylądował na płycie do lądowania. Od razu po wylądowaniu z samolotu wybiegła Rolanda, która na plecach miała przywiązaną Fatimę. Fatima: Czuje się jakbym przesiąkła twoim obiadem… dlaczego Ty mi się nie dasz normalnie mnie nieść?! Czy Ty uważasz mnie kogoś, kto gustuje w klasie ekonomicznej?! Za kogo Ty mnie masz?! Za te dwie dziwne laski, które jechały z nami w samolocie… Rolanda jednak wręcz galopowała. Rolanda: Słuchaj… teraz nie ma czasu na luksusy! Musimy dogonić tego przystojniaka z seksi tyłeczkiem, rozumiesz?! Fatima: Nie mam zamiaru Cię słuchać! Słuchaj no… masz mnie nieść jak kogoś ważnego! Rolanda: OMG… Fatima! Słuchaj! Nawet moja paszka i moje internetowe porady jak robić seksi makijaż mi nie pomogą jak największy seksiak programu zostanie Kleinem! A ja potrzebuje męża i kogoś kto mnie będzie kochać! Ja go Kocham! I ja wiem, że on mnie chce, ale Kleina też… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach… żeby było jasne, nie miałabym nic przeciw trójkątom… ale trójkąt z Kleinem to tak jakbym miała trójkąt z tym dziwakiem, Gustawem, który za mną łaził cały poprzedni sezon! Fatima zaczęła się szarpać i próbować się wyrwać, co poskutkowało tym, że obie dziewczyny wywaliły się na pasie startowym. Fatima: Moje cenne ciało! Czy ty wiesz co zrobiłaś?! Zraniłaś mnie! Pokazała na swój złapany paznokieć. Fatima: Czy Ty wiesz, co ja teraz pocznę?! Ja… ja… będę musiała iść do jakiejś taniej kosmetyczki, albo co gorsza, kazać TOBIE wypolerować mi paznokcie i doprowadzić je do porządku! Fatima zaczęła jęczeć i lamentować teatralnie. Fatima: Jesteśmy zgubieeeeeeeeni! Teraz to już tylko mogę być kobietą biznesu, albo co gorsza blogerką modową jak Ty! Fatima patrzyła się teatralnie w niebo jakby dostała olśnienia. Fatima: Nawet ta gwiazda, która leci w moim kierunku nie zrekompensuje mi tego, co się właśnie stało! Rolanda: Ale ten seksiaaaaak! Fatima: Rolado, nie przerywaj mi, muszę złapać tą gwiazdę! Gwiazda szybko zbliżała się do Fatimy i zaczęła mrugać. Rolanda: Uuu! Myślisz, że Oni będą mieli jakiś obiad? Fatima: Ech… ile razy miałam Ci tłumaczyć… Rolado… bogowie mody nie jedzą nic poza wacikami! Oni mają jak już tylko waciki… Rolanda: OMG… ale to podłe z ich strony… aż bym zaśpiewała jakąś piosenkę o stalkingu… Emma i Yoanna machały do Fatimy i Rolandy, które siedziały na środku pasa startowego. Fatima:”'' Emmm, a im co…? Westchnęła. '''Fatima: No rozumiem, że wszyscy chcą się grzać w moim blasku, ale ledwo mi go dla mnie starcza, a poza tym… twój pot Rolado sprawia, że już nawet w Elle nie pokazują mnie! Rolanda wstała z Fatimą, która nie mogła się ruszyć przez mocne wiązania, które zrobiła Rolanda, przywiązując Fatimę do siebie. Rolanda: Uuu patrz! Pieniążek! Zaczęła podążać za żukiem gnojakiem. Rolanda: Ach! Wiedziałam! Gilunio mnie KOCHA i zostawił mi kieszonkowe na jedzenie! Mówiłam CI, że mnie Kocha… Fatima: Emm… jakby kochał to by zostawił z milion… Rolanda podążała za żukiem, z momencie, gdy oddaliły się, w miejscu w którym wiedziały wylądował samolot. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jako gwiazda tego programu chciałabym normalnie wnieść zażalenie… nie uważam, że warunki w których mnie trzymacie są adekwatne do standardów życia, które mi się po prostu należą, wiecie? Patrzcie na kogo ja muszę wlepiać moje piękne oczy… na tą Roladę wolową, która w nocy wykrzykuje imiona swoich kochanków… którzy są za dobrzy na nią i ich imienia to chyba z jakiejś gry randowej wybrała… albo te dwie dziwaczki, które z nami podróżują i chyba… brały udział w tym samym co ja… ale bądźmy szczerzy… daleko im do mnie. Wiecie, którą drużynę ja widziałabym za najwspanialszą, drużynę ze mną i strażakami… tak, mogli by mnie nosić i mi podawać jedzenie na mój złoty tron… Ech, no ale cóż… nie opuszczę tego programu jak jakaś wariatka… jestem za dobra by pozwolić temu programowi upaść beze mnie… W tym samym czasie, Yoanna i Emma próbowały przekonać ROlandę, która usilnie szła za żukiem w przeciwną stronę niż terminal lotniska. Yoanna: Rolando… czy mogłabyś… nie wiem, pójść za Gil'em? Rolanda: Ale zostawił mi prezenta! Emma: Tak… ale pomyśl sobie, wolisz jego prezent… czy niego…? (pokój wierzeń)Emma: Biedny… Rolanda stanęła i zaczęła wąchać powietrze. Rolanda: OMG… wyczuwam tutaj coś tłustego… i przystojnego… i ogólnie to… Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Rolanda: Gil kupuje mi obiad! Właśnie tam! <3 Rolanda wskazała na terminal, do którego powinny się udać Amazonki. Rolanda: Już do Ciebie biegnę! Rolanda wystrzeliła jak z rakiety i pobiegła do terminala lotniska. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Terminal Lotniska right|125px right|125px McKey stała na środku terminala w mieście Santarém. Drużyna Inków zbliżała się do prowadzącej. Kuahyin niósł Elli'ego na ramionach, obok biegli Gil z Kleinem, a za nimi Tyson, Vivien oraz Henry. Henry: Ooo… McKey! Rolanda: Z droooooooooooooogi! Rolanda, z Fatimą, która była przymocowana na plecach Rolandy, wbiegła do terminala i z prędkością światła staranowała resztę i rzuciła się na Gil'a, całując go. Gil: Co Ty… Rolanda: Wiedziałam, że uważasz mnie za atrakcyjną, skoro kupiłeś mi obiad! <3 Gil: Jaki… Zaczęła oblizywać z niego resztki pieczonego mango. Rolanda: Musisz mnie bardzo kochać...! <3 W tym momencie Yoanna i Emma, zdyszane, dobiegły do reszty, którzy zainteresowani patrzeli na scenę Rolandy i Gil'a. Fatima: Wariatko! Weź mnie uwolnij!!! Rolanda jednak dalej lizała Gil'a. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Laski przed facetami! Rolanda… możesz go sobie wziąć i niech ma na co zasłużył! <3 McKey: Ekhem… Wszyscy po chwili zwrócili się do prowadzącej. Nawet Rolanda przestała lizać Gil'a. Rolanda: To było seksi, musimy to powtórzyć. Fatima: Byle beze mnie! A teraz… uwolnij mnie świrusko!!! Rolanda wstała z Gil'a i uwolniła Fatimę, która zaczęła od razu doprowadzać się do porządku ignorując resztę. Gil dalej leżał na ziemi. Tyson: Emm… żyjesz stary…? Gil: Nie wiem jeszcze… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Myślałem, że już widziałem wszystko w tym programie… jednak Rolanda jest poza wszelką skalą… ona… rzuciła się na mnie! I to jeszcze z Fatimą przypiętą do jej pleców… Po chwili, gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, prowadząca mogła kontynuować. McKey: Witajcie ponownie w Brazylii. Ostatnim razem, kiedy nagrywaliśmy odcinek byliśmy we wschodniej części kraju, a dokładniej ogromnym Sao Paulo. Tym razem znajdujemy się w sercu Amazonii, czyli w mieście Santarém. Santarém jest miastem, które liczy sobie ponad 200 tysięcy osób, jest ważnym szlakiem komunikacyjnym oraz portem handlowym.. Co jednak myślę was zainteresuje to fakt, że miasto Santarém znajduje się przy zbiegu dwóch rzek. Jednej przejrzystej, a drugiej wyjątkowo błotnistej. Co ciekawe, wody z obydwu rzek przez inną gęstość i skład przez długi odcinek nie mieszają się ze sobą, co sprawia, że mamy do czynienia ze zjawiskiem występowania granicy pomiędzy dwoma rodzajami wód… ale do rzeczy… Fatima przewróciła oczyma. Fatima: Emmm… a od kiedy to ja marnuje swój czas na lektury w stylu Wikipedii…? McKey: To był wstęp… a jakie jest wasze dzisiejsze zadanie? Jest ono bardzo proste… musicie przedostać się przez Amazonkę, na drugą stronę ujęcia wody, do miejscowości Alenquer… drużyna, której wszyscy członkowie jako pierwsi przedostaną się na drugą stronę rzeki zapewnią sobie nietykalność, zapas jedzenia na kolejny tydzień. A przegrani? Standardowo… udadzą się ze mną na ceremonię, na której przynajmniej jedna osoba opuści nasz program… zrozumiano? Emma podniosła rękę. Emma: McKey… a w jaki sposób mamy się dostać na drugą stronę rzeki… szczególnie Amazonki… ta rzeka nie jest taka płytka… i co ważniejsze chyba dla nas wszystkich… bezpieczna też nie jest… McKey wzruszyła ramionami. McKey: To już wasz problem. ^^ Ostatni odcinek, wydaje mi się, że kręciliśmy prawie 5 lat. ^^ Zatem do 10 lat na pewno się dostaniecie na drugi brzeg Amazonki. ^^ Kuahyin: A czy Kua może coś zjeść? McKey już poszła. Vivian: Lol… i co myślicie, biegniemy do portu? Zwróciła się do facetów z jej drużyny po czym zmierzyła wzrokiem Yoannę i Emmę. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Vivian będzie na nas zła dopóki będzie w tym programie i nie dziwie jej się… nie mogła właściwie nikomu zaufać z naszej drużyny. Z w poprzednim sezonie Klein i David wyrzucili ją z programu. Dodatkowo, teraz jest z Klein'em w drużynie… Tyson wskazał na mapę miasta, która wisiała na ścianie. Tyson: Słuchajcie… postarajmy się złapać stopa, może ktoś nas przewiezie do portu jak sugerowała Vivian… Elli: A nakarmimy kaczuszki? Tyson: Tak… Elli: Zatem w drogę! ^^ Drużyna Inków wybiegła przed port lotniczy szukać podwózki. Tymczasem Panie podeszły do tej samej mapy. Emma: Popatrz na to Yo… myślę, że możemy się przedostać tutaj przez dżunglę i poszukać rybaków, którzy by nas podrzucili na drugą stronę… Yoanna: Myślisz, że to nie jest zbyt ryzykowne…? Emma: Sądzę, że ponownie musimy zaryzykować Yoanna… z Fatimą i Rolandą daleko nie zajdziemy… Fatima z obrzydzeniem pryskała Rolandę perfumami ze sklepu wolnocłowego. Yoanna: Masz racje… ile to nam może zająć… I dziewczyny również wyszły przed terminal. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Parking przed Lotniskiem right|125px right|125px Jako pierwsi, na parking przed lotniskiem wybiegli Inkowie, którzy od razu zaczęli szukać kogoś, kto nie zgodziłby się ich podwieźć do pobliskiego portu. Henry stanął na krawężniku i zaczął machać. Henry: Prze… Przejeżdżające auto oblało go wodą i zmókł do suchej nitki. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: No nie mam szczęścia… naprawdę myślałem, że akurat w tym zadaniu będę pomocny dla drużyny i uda mi się zorganizować transport… niestety jak widać… nikt chyba nie chce mi w tym pomóc… Tymczasem Vivian negocjowała w tle z pewnym miejscowym mężczyzną, gdy Tyson i Gil próbując złapać stopa, rozmawiali o niej. Gil: Nie ufam jej… w ogóle, uważam, że gra na dwa fronty i wcześniej, czy później powróci do dziewczyn po rozłączeniu drużyn… Tyson: Może…- Gil skupił się na Tyson'ie. Gil: Hej… coś Cię gryzie… stary? Tyson: Tak. Drażni mnie w Tobie wiele rzeczy. Nie wiem nawet czy jesteśmy w sojuszu… nigdy nie chciałeś o tym rozmawiać. Nie wiem z kim trzymasz, a oczekujesz, że będę oczerniał kogoś innego, kto jest obecnie bardzo celem… Gil westchnął. I położył dłoń na ramieniu Tyson'a. Gil: Oczywiście, że jestem po twojej stronie Tyson. Naprawdę Ci ufam. Moim celem… powiem Ci w sekrecie… są Kua i Elli. Tyson: Naprawdę? I masz cztery głosy? Bo gwarantuje Ci, że Elli i Kua na siebie nie zagłosują… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Ciekawe… Gil: No myślałem… Ty, Ja, Henry i Klein… Łącznie to cztery głosy. Rozdzielilibyśmy Kue i Elliego, a następnie wyrzucilibyśmy Vivian… Wszystkiemu zza zaparkowanego samochodu przysłuchiwał się Klein. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: To bardzo ciekawe… mówiłeś mi zupełnie co innego Gil… ponoć twoim celem był Tyson i chciałeś się układać z Vivian… Vivian zaczęła machać do facetów. Vivian: Lol… chodźcie tutaj SWAGERSI! Udało mi się załatwić transport do portu w Santarém! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Yolo… i powiedzcie mi, że nie jestem teraz w odpowiedniej dla siebie drużyny. Teraz w drużynie Amazonek na pewno trwa zaciekła walka o przekonanie Fatimy, że powinna wyjść na słońce, albo Rolanda napadła kolejną niczego winną osobę przy stanowisku z przekąskami… Jak to dobrze być w drużynie, która realizuje podstawowe cele pracy zespołowej… Po tym, jak cała drużyna usiadła na „pace” od samochodu i odjechali, Amazonki wyszły z terminala w poszukiwaniu ścieżki do rzeki. Fatima: Jest tutaj za gorąco… znowu mi makeup spłynie i będziecie musiały go naprawić! Wskazała na Rolandę, jednocześnie wachlując się. Fatima: Patrzcie na nią! Z niej już się leje pot jak z Rolady Wołowej… Rolanda uśmiechnęła się. Rolanda: To z radości, bo widziałam tyłek tego seksiaka, jak wsiadał na tyły samochodu! <3 Emma i Yoanna próbowały przywolać Rolandę i Fatimę do porządku. Yoanna: Słuchajcie, pójdziemy tą wydeptaną ścieżką, która prowadzi do dżungli. Jestem pewna, że tam jest rzeka. Emma: Dobry pomysł Yo! Też słyszę szum wody dobiegający z tej strony! Fatima wtrąciła się między dwie kobiety. Fatima: Hola, hola, hola… kto wam pozwolił rządzić moją drużyną?! Jesteśmy ponoć Amazonkami, pięknymi wojowniczkami… niestety tylko o mnie można tak powiedzieć… a nie Ziemniorami, które kradną mój czas antenowy czymś takim jak… logiczne myślenie… strategia… interesujące wątki i normalne relacje międzyludzkie… coś wam powiem, to jest podłe co robicie! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Niech mi ktoś przypomni… dlaczego nie zgodziłyśmy się z Emmą na ten głupi remis i nie pozbyłyśmy się jednocześnie Vivian i Fatimy…? Jak na razie naprawdę zazdroszczę Vivian, że jest z Inkami… albo tego, że Kimberly prawdopodobnie zginęła… Emma wpadła na pomysł i pobiegła po lemoniadę. Po tym jak wróciła podeszła do Fatimy i wręczyła jej napój. Emma: Napij się Fatima… przepraszamy, że byłyśmy nie miłe. Fatima: No w końcu ktoś zaczął myśleć… Dotknęła ramienia Emmy przez chusteczkę. Fatima: Mało ważna osobo w moim życiu… zafundowałaś sobie właśnie finałową dwójkę ze mną. Zagłosujemy w trójkę na tego blond szczura z Europy i będziemy w finałowej trójce… Yoanna: Ja tu jestem… Uśmiechnęła się i machnęła ręką na Yoannę. Fatima: Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi… ona jest zazdrosna, że nie jest moim niewolnikiem… to co robimy, czy powachlujesz mnie, jak będziemy tutaj siedzieć i robić to, co w czasie zadań robimy najlepiej… czyli zdać się na ślepy los, który ewentualnie pozwoli nam wygrać zadanie? <3 Emma również uśmiechnęła się. Emma: To świetny pomysł Fatimo, ale jednak myślę, że znajdziemy więcej cienia i… drogocennych rzecznych minerałów nad rzeką… o tam… Fatima pokiwała głową w geście zrozumienia. Fatima: Masz racje… nie ma sensu patrzeć jak moja skóra traci swój naturalny blask, albo jak Rolanda smaży się na asfalcie… Zbliżenie na Rolandę, która siedziała na krawężniku i wpatrywała się w zdjęcie Gil'a. Przy tym wyjątkowo się pocąc. Fatima: Postanowiłam… drużyno Fatimy… idziemy tam! Wskazała zły kierunek, po czym Emma lekko przesunęła jej dłoń, by wskazywała dobre miejsce. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Nie możesz z nią wygrać? Przyłącz się do niej w tym… co ona właśnie robi… może zostawiłam po raz kolejny Yoannę na pastwę losu, i jeżeli przegramy zadanie, to na pewno na nią zagłosuje by nie dopuścić do remisu… Wybacz przyjaciółko, ale przy czterech osobach, każdy dba o siebie… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: A to dwulicowa żmija… albo pirania! Nie wierzę, że tak łatwo zmieniła strony… w sumie mogłam się domyślić po tym jak szybko zakopała topór wojenny z Kimberly i zdradziła Vivian… ale mnie?! Czy ja naprawdę jestem teraz w mniejszości?! Tym bardziej w takim razie musimy wygrać zadanie, żebym zdołała kupić sobie wystarczająco czasu… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: OMG… dlaczego pytacie mnie co sądzę o konflikcie dziewczyn… Daaaa…. No jest… ale są też dużo ważniejsze tematy. Takie jak obiad, moja seksualność albo tyłeczek Gil'a w który masuje sos pieczeniowy w czasie naszej pierwszej nocy… Dziewczyny zaczęły iść w stronę dżungli, kiedy właśnie nadciągał deszcz tropikalny. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Miasto right|125px W mieście szalał potężny deszcz równikowy. Wszyscy ludzie na ten czas pochowali się domów, bądź sklepów czy kawiarni by przeczekać deszcz. Drużyna Inków wysiadła z samochodu i zaczęła przez deszcz biec do jakiegoś schronienia. Najbliżej znajdowało się poddasze domu, pod którym chwilę później schowała się cała siódemka. Henry: No super… jak gdyby nie to, że mam pecha nas jeszcze dobijało.. Tyson: Spokojnie Henry… to przecież nie twoja wina, że w okolicach równika takie deszcze występują codziennie… nie ma się co obwiniać. Popada i zaraz przestanie… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ja wiem, że nie powinienem się aż tak martwić… jednak mnie to wszystko przerasta… naprawdę! W tym samym czasie Vivian wyciskała wodę ze swojej hipsterskiej zimowej czapki. Przy niej ogrzewali się Elli i Kua. Vivian: Lol… jak rozpaliliście ogień?! Kuahyin: Kua być dobra w ogień… pokazać kobieta? Przewróciła oczyma. Vivian: Nie… Lol… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… naprawdę będę musiała chyba zawrzeć sojusz z Elli'm i Kuahyinem… nie ufam tym dwóm osobą zupełnie… szczególnie, że nie są oni zbytnio ogarnięci… ale nie ufam tym bardziej Kleinowi czy Gil'owi… Tyson niby jest spoko, ale widać, że wie co robi… Jeżeli zdobędę głosy Kuahyina i Elli'ego to powinnam mieć większość! Vivian usiadła koło nich. Vivian: Lol… ale to fajne… Wskazała na ognisko. Kuahyin: Ty nigdy nie widziała ogienia?! Klein, Tyson i Gil wybiegli na chwilę żeby zapytać o drogę do port mężczyznę w przejeżdżającym aucie. Vivian: Lol… nie mamy za dużo czasu, więc słuchajcie… pomożecie mi przeżyć ewentualną ceremonię? Naprawdę nie chcę jeszcze jechać do domu, a Klein… Klein chce mnie wyrzucić… albo Gil… naprawdę trudno w waszej drużynie coś ogarnąć… Elli uśmiechnął się. Elli: Oki doki! Kuahyin: Kua zagłosują z kobieta! (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Oj nie trzeba nas długo przekonywać. Tak właściwie to miło nam, że ktoś zaproponował nam w końcu sojusz. Zbytnio nikt nas nigdy pod uwagę nie bierze… a o Henry'm ludzie zapominają. Tak jak Vivian teraz. ^^ Henry stał smutny w kącie. Henry: Vivian… a ja… mogę się wam przydać…? Vivian podskoczyła ze strachu. Vivian: Lol! Zapomniałam, że tam jesteś… Henry: Jak każdy… Vivian podeszła bliżej Henry'ego. Vivian: Lol, proszę Cię Henry, nie mów nic Tysonowi i Kleinowi… nie chcę naprawdę, żeby uważali mnie za cel… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ona nawet o mnie nie pomyślała… tylko zaczęła się wiązać z Kuahyinem i Ellim… Czy naprawdę nikt nie chce zawrzeć ze mną sojuszu? A jak nawet… czy zawsze muszą mnie chcieć wyeliminować jak Selisha w poprzednim sezonie?! Vivian: Proszę… Henry posmutniał. Henry: Nic im nie powiem… Chwile później Klein, Gil i Tyson, przemoceni do suchej nitki wrócili do reszty drużyny. Gil: Dobra… port jest niedaleko stąd i gościu powiedział, że znajdziemy tam łódkę do miejsca, do którego płyniemy… Klein wpatrywał się w mokre spodenki Gil'a w którym szukał kształtów jego przyrodzenia odbitym na materiale. Gil: Emm… Klein…? Klein: No mów dalej! <3 Ja tylko szukam tu szczęścia… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Powoli mam dosyć Kleina… miałem inny plan, jednak chyba Klein dzisiaj opuści program, jeżeli tylko przegramy… Chwilę później deszcz przestał padać i Inkowie pobiegli do portu. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Dżungla right|125px Panie przemierzały dżunglę w drodze do rzeki. Fatima szła przodem niczym prawdziwa Królowa Pszczół. Fatima: I pamiętajcie, jak chcecie być jak ta pinda, Kleoryda z Mody na Złamane Serca to musicie ukraść faceta głównej bohaterce i powiedzieć jej, że to był jej zaginiony ojciec, który ma amnezje i pomimo tego, że jest młodszy od głównej bohaterki, jest jej ojcem, bo matka głównej bohaterki dostała spermę do zapłodnienia in vitro od kosmitów z przyszłości… Rolanda: Uuu… jak romantycznie! <3 Emma: Taaaak… Odwróciła się do Yoanny, która szła z tyłu. Fatima: I OMG… musicie koniecznie zobaczyć odcinki z okazji Chanuki… są naprawdę rewelacyjne! W odcinku specjalnym z 2011 roku wyszły, że Fernando jest obrzezany… wyobrażacie sobie?! Fernando! Rolanda: NIEEEE! Nie wiem kto to Fernando! Fatima: Bo się nie znasz! Emma próbowała iść dalej z poczuciem winy. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: One są naprawdę… tak bardzo… bardzo… bardzo irytujące! Ale nie mogę doprowadzić do remisu, by dwie osoby odpadły… sama z Rolandą tej drużyny nie uniosę… robie to dla dobra nas wszystkich, bo na pewno to zadanie przegramy… Yoanna: Jak może być jeszcze gorzej. Zaczęło lać. Dziewczyny pobiegły pod rozłożyste drzewo. Fatima: Rolado! Osobo, która powinna użyć solarium! Pamiętajcie… cokolwiek by się nie stało… ratujcie najpierw moje włosy! Dobrze! Rolanda: Zrozumiano! Emma: Yyy… dziewczyny…? Nagle pod ich nogami zaczęła płynąć woda. Emma: Skąd du się nagle wzięła woda… Yoanna: To przez ten deszcz… Ścieżka przerodziła się w potok, który porwał jednego kamerzystę i kilku stażystów w stronę rzeki. Yoanna: Musimy coś zrobić, albo skończymy tak samo! Emma: Musimy wspiąć się na drzewo… szybko! Fatima zatrzymała Yoannę i Emmę, które już chciały wspinać się na drzewo. Fatima: A przepraszam… to ja tu jestem kapitanką i nie zezwoliłam na zrobienie mi drinka z kokosa… co wy sobie myślicie… Yoanna: Fatimo… tutaj się robi potok… Rolanda: Potok miłoooooo…. Aaaaa! Rolanda została porwana przez nurt rzeki. Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: Właśnie zwolnił mi się wakat na sługusa… chcesz Blond Patyczaku zostać moim sługusem? Nie płacę i nie proponuje ubezpieczenia. Jeżeeeeeee… Fatima również została porwana przez potok. Fatima: Zwalniaaaaaam waaaaaaas słuuuuuguuuuuusyyyyyyy… Krzyczała z oddali. Emma: Szybko Yo… musimy wejść na drzewo… Yoanna: Taaaak… Drzewo jednak okazało się za śliskie ze względu na deszcz. Obie dziewczyny w czasie wspinania się spadły i również wpadły w potok, który uformował się na ścieżce. Yoanna: Zginiemy! Emma: Tak… nie warto było tak ryzykować! Emma i Yoanna wkrótce dogoniły Fatimę i Rolandę i cała czwórka złapała się kłody i płynęła z prądem rzeki. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Port right|125px Inkowie biegli w stronę portu, w którym mieli znaleźć łódkę przez jakieś 20 minut. Po dotarciu na miejsce zaczęli się rozglądać za dogodnym transportem. W tym czasie Tyson podszedł do Henry'ego. Tyson: Hej Henry… wszystko z Tobą dobrze? Jesteś taki milczący odkąd dotarliśmy do tego miasta… Henry: Nie… wszystko jest okej… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Obiecałem Vivian, że nie powiem nikomu o tym, jak próbowała przekonać wszystkich do wyeliminowania Kleina z programu. Nie jestem dobry w trzymaniu tajemnic… strasznie mnie przybijają… Henry westchnął. Tyson: No dalej… widzę, że coś Cię gryzie przecież… Henry: Nic… chodzi tu o to, że… Wziął głęboki oddech. Henry: VIvian kazała mi nie mówić o tym, że przekonała Elli'ego i Kuę, żeby głosowali na Kleina… Tyson westchnął. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Oj VIvian… dlaczego Ty chcesz zniszczyć naszą utopijną wizję drużyny przez twoje knucie i planowanie następnych eliminacji, przecież wygramy to zadanie… Amazonki bez VIvian nie zrobią żadnego postępu w zadaniu… Tyson: Słuchaj Henry, widzę, że VIvian postawiła Cię w niezręcznej sytuacji… zatem nic jej nie mów i razem rozwiążemy ten problem, dobrze? Henry: Dodatkowo mówiła, że jestem niewidoczny… Tyson: Przecież nie jesteś… W tym czasie Gil negocjował z rybakiem, by zabrał ich do miasta powyżej. Kuahyin i Elli oglądali kaczki w porcie. Elli: Ach, czy nie uważasz, że one są romantyczne? <3 Kuahyin: Kua nie wiedzieć, co Kua wiedzieć… (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Kuahyin to mój najlepsiejszy przyjaciel tutaj! Jeszcze chwila, a będziemy wspólnie wielbić Elizabeth! <3 Nawet przygotowuje mu już gigantyczny kostium Elizabeth! Vivian podeszła do Gil'a. Vivian: Lol… miałeś więcej szczęścia niż ja z załatwianiem transportu? Gil: Jak na razie nie… Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… zauważyłeś, że ta rzeka zrobiła się bardziej… niebezpieczna? Zbliżenie na niebezpieczną rzekę, w której pływały kłody i inne rzeczy, które zabrała ze sobą rzeka. W tym drużyna Amazonek, która dryfowała na wielkiej kłodzie. Vivian: Lol… czy to są… Gil: Tak… to jest twoja była drużyna. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nigdy nie wierzyłam w coś takiego jak szczęście… ale ktokolwiek ma to szczęście… to jest nim właśnie Fatima. Ta kobieta dosłownie żyje z własnego szczęścia i tym właśnie sposobem zdążyła nas wyprzedzić! Pomimo tego, że prowadziliśmy od początku! No loooooollz…. Gil zwołał całą drużynę. Wszyscy rozproszeni członkowie zebrali się koło Gil'a. Poza Klein'em. Gil: Słuchajcie… musimy wziąć się w garść i znaleźć jakikolwiek transport, Amazonki właśnie nas wyprzedziły, a nie możemy przegrać tego zadania! Tyson: Ale co mamy zrobić… nikt szczególnie nie chce płynąć na drugi brzeg Amazonki w takich warunkach… Henry westchnął. Henry: I za darmo… Vivian: Lol… racja, a jedyne pieniądze jakie mamy to mój 1 real brazylijski, który dostałam za przetrwanie ceremonii u Amazonek. Gil: Słuchajcie… musimy myśleć nieszablonowo… musimy… gdzie jest Klein?! W tym momencie Klein zgrzany wyszedł z łódki. Klein: Uff i pamiętaj Fernando… musisz używać żeliku na to, okej? Klein zobaczył swoją drużynę. Klein: O hej wam! ^^ Załatwiłem nam transport mojego nowego kochanka! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Chciałem niekonwencjonalnej metody to ją mam… Klein załatwił nam transport… ech, tracę go, zaczął już szukać sobie kogoś nowego… muszę to mądrze rozegrać, bo inaczej zostanę z niczym. Cała drużyna weszła na stateczek kochanka Kleina. I popłynęli za Amazonkami w stronę miasta. Dziwnym trafem, pomimo, że nurt nie powinien tak płynąć. Amazonki były w stanie obrać kurs na miasto Alenquer. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Rzeka right|125px right|125px Amazonki siedziały na wielkiej kłodzie, która płynęła sobie tak, jak ją nurt poprowadził. Fatima: No ja nie wierzę, jak to możliwe, że nie przewidziałyście tego moje sługusy! Czy ja mam wam mówić, jak powinno się traktować divę… Odwróciła się obrażona od Emmy i Rolandy. Rolanda: Ale Fatima! Jesteś przecież moją BFF! Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Słuchajcie… może skupmy się na zadaniu… jesteśmy na kłodzie… pośrodku Amazonki (prawdopodobnie) i nie wiemy gdzie płyniemy! Emma: No już nic z tym nie zrobimy… nie chcemy wejść do tej wody i spotkać się z piraniami.'' Zbliżenie na piranie, które płynęły za kłodą z nadzieją, że Rolanda z niej spadnie. Fatima: Sądzę, że powinniśmy kogoś z nas poświęcić… a jako, że Ciebie jedynej nie znam…. Ty blondynko… to powinnaś się poświęcić dla mnie! Obiecuje Cię pamiętać… przez jakieś 5 do 8 minut… Yoanna westchnęła. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Dlaczego ja to wszystko znoszę z Fatimą. Czy ten program naprawdę jest wart tych wszystkich upokorzeń i innych nieprzyjemnych chwil… Wystąpiłam w każdej edycji i do dzisiaj nie dostałam za to złamanego grosza! Rolanda zaczęła machać do dziewczyn. Rolanda: Uuu! Uuu! Patrzcie! Seksowni Brazylijczycy zaraz nas uratują! <3 Koło nich zaczął płynąć różowy statek z którego leciała Britney Spears. Klein: No dzień dobry! Czy ktoś tutaj pytał o pomoc? <3 Emma: Klein…? Na łodzi trwała impreza, łódź którą znalazł Klein, był bowiem Amazońskim Rejsem z Drag Queens. Klein: No co… tylko tak mogłem… Spod stosu sztucznych włosów i butelek lakieru do włosu wydostał się Henry. Henry: Ratujcie się póki możecie… oni są straszniejsi od Beth… od Beth i jej sióstr rozumiecie?! W tle zaczynał się właśnie kolejny „Lip Sinc for your Life”, przez co drag queensy wyciągnęły Henry'ego na parkiet. Klein: On będzie jeszcze gwiazdą nazwę go… Tajra O'Hara Banks! <3 Vivian wyszła z tłumu ludzi, który wiwatowali jak drag queen wyciągnęła z włosów Henry'ego jedną z dzikich, amazońskich sióstr Beth. Vivian: Lol… o to wy… Vivian zmierzyła wzrokiem Emmę, która siedziała obok Fatimy oraz Yoannę, która siedziała sama z boku. Vivian: Lol… widzę, że Emma nie tylko zdradziła mnie szukając sobie sojuszników by zajść jak najdalej w tym programie… Yoanno, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi Ciebie szkoda… ale YOLO! Jestem tutaj i tak szczęśliwsza niż Amazonkach i przy Fatimie! Fatima: A wypchaj się… jesteś tak prawdziwa jak ubrania które nosisz… bla, bla, bla… jestem sobie super hipsterką, jestem fajna, używam słów, których nikt już nie używa… ocknij się, to 2015 i już nikt nie używa takich słów! Vivian uśmiechnęła się. Vivian: Lol… to już nie twój problem… Kuahyin zaczął szturchać Vivian. Kolo niego stał Elli ze sterem z swoich dłoniach. Kuahyin: Kobieta… my mieć problem… my wyrwać tak jakby kółko do prowadzenia… Elli: Bawiliśmy się w kacze koło fortuny, po tym jak jakaś Pani, gdy porywała Gila, powiedziała nam by prowadzić… Vivian: Emm… Lol? To na co my pły… W tym momencie statek uderzył o skały i zaczął tonąć, a Amazonki popłynęły dalej z prądem rzeki… '''Yoanna:' Chyba powinniśmy… im pomóc? Fatima: Pfffff… i jeszcze czego! Może mamy ich jeszcze zanieść by wygrali zadanie… naprawdę tego chcesz?! Yoanna: No… Fatima: To postanowione. Postąpimy teraz jak diwy, kiedy ma się stać coś, na co nie chcemy patrzeć… Rolanda: Uuu czyli jak? <3 Fatima spojrzała w dal. Fatima: Popatrzymy w dal i będziemy tak siedzieć, aż nie pojawi się kolejna drama, albo nie dotrzemy w interesujące nas miejsce… I dziewczyny tak siedziały, kiedy kolejni rozbitkowie lądowali na opuszczonej wyspie po środku kamieni i rwącego nurtu, który był niemożliwy do pokonania. Brazylia, Amazonia, Alenquer, Port right|125px Tydzień później… McKey rozpoczęła kolejny dzień od sprawdzenia, czy na mecie zadania nie pojawił się ktokolwiek z uczestników sezonu. McKey: Ech… i weź tutaj miej uczestników… McKey popatrzyła czy ktoś nie chowa się pod dywanikiem. McKey: …i kolejne sprawy w sądzie o zabójstwa uczestników. Czy oni naprawdę nie mają sumienia, że każą mi martwić się w taki sposób… Westchnęła. McKey: Czy ja naprawdę będę musiała przebrać kolejne dzikie Beth by udawały uczestników by pociągnąć ten sezon… Nagle zza alejki wyłoniły się wycieńczone Amazonki oraz Fatima, która była świeża i promienna. McKey: Ooo! <3 Fatima kroczyła do prowadzącej krokiem prawdziwej królowej pszczół, odgarniając swoje długie i proste włosy. Emma, Rolanda i Yoanna szły za nią wycieńczone. Fatima: No heloł! Przeżyłyśmy, a ja wyglądam przy kamerach jak zwykle najlepiej jak tylko potrafię! <3 Emma, Yoanna i Rolanda padły na matę i zasnęły. McKey: No cóż… nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale Amazonki wygrywają dzisiejsze zadanie! A Inkowie… Emm… wiesz, gdzie są Ci inni? Fatima przewróciła oczyma. Fatima: No wiem… ale to ktoś z moich sługusów Ci powie, jak się ocknie… ja idę odpocząć. Nie spałam od dwóch godzin… McKey: Okej… jak nie to mamy finałową czwórkę… ;u; Cztery Amazonki i 7 dzikich Beth to nie dla mnie… za stara już jestem na to… Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Plac right|125px Tego samego dnia, kiedy Amazonki przyszły na metę McKey uratowała rozbitków. Wiele drag queen zostało zjedzonych przez innych by przeżyć… nie no żartuje. Nikt nie zginął… Wszyscy wrócili do miasta Santarem. Vivian siedziała zmarznięta na placu. Podszedł do niej Klein. Klein: Doberek Królewno! Nie zbierasz się na ceremonie...? <3 Vivian: Lol… jest mi zimno i znowu muszę iść i bać się o moje życie… Klein: Oj weź się nie dołuj, najwyżej odpadniesz, raz już odpadłaś prawie ze wdziękiem! <3 Vivian: Proszę Cię… odczep się Klein… nie widzisz, że jesteś tak samo wielkim celem dzisiaj jak ja…? Klein: Że co proszę? <3 Vivian westchnęła i wyprostowała się by przemówić Kleinowi do rozsądku. Vivian: Inkowie to porażka… nie wiem w którą stronę odwróci się dzisiaj głosowanie i co się stanie…! Niby mam sojusz, ale co z tego, jak nie wiem co się dzisiaj stanie… a Gil… opamiętaj się i pomyśl trochę głową… a nie twoim popędem seksualnym… Lol… Gil chce Cię wywalić z programu i na pewno zagłosuje dzisiaj na Ciebie… Klein: Co…?! Vivian zdziwiła się. Vivian: Lol… naprawdę dałeś się aż tak podejść, że nie wiedziałeś, że Gil zamierza Cię dzisiaj wyeliminować…? Klein: … (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… co się stało z Kleinem?! Z tego co pamiętam, to był zdradziecką świnią, która bez problemu mnie przechytrzyła… czy on się naprawdę, aż tak bardzo zabujał w tym kolesiu?! Gil szedł na ceremonie, kiedy podeszli do niego Tyson i Henry. Tyson: Słuchaj Gil… musimy dzisiaj wyrzucić VIvian… ona nie może zostać w tym programie ani minuty dłużej… ona zraniła Henry'ego… Gil: Ooo… naprawdę? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Mam naprawdę gdzieś to, czy Henry jest zraniony czy nie… Tyson naprawdę musi przejrzeć na oczy i zrozumieć, że Henry jest największym zobowiązaniem dla naszej drużyny w tym momencie… dzisiaj i tak muszę wyrzucić z programu Klein'a… mam go naprawdę dosyć i nie wiem, czy nadarzy mi się jeszcze tak dobra okazja, kiedy jest aż tak bezbronny i bez sojuszu… a Vivian… Vivian i tak nie ma w tej drużyny przyszłości jak Elli i Kua, których jak widać ukradła Tysonowi… Gil: Słuchajcie, wiecie, że ja chcę wszystkiego co najlepsze dla mojej drużyny… Przytulił obu facetów. Gil: Wiecie, że jesteśmy też przyjaciółmi poza programem i nie mam zamiaru pogarszać sytuacji w naszej drużynie. Zatem Henry, obiecuje Ci, że Vivian jedzie do domu… Po chwili obok przeszedł wkurzony Klein, który w złości krzyczał na Vivian. Klein: O przestań… przyrzekam, że znowu Cię wyrzucę… i nie rób mi wody z mózgu! Nie uda CI się mnie zmanipulować… nie jesteś DeMoną… Vivian: Lol… a rób co chcesz… VIvian spojrzała się na Gil'a, który się tryumfalnie do niej uśmiechnął. Vivian: Lol… a z Tobą co jest niby nie tak… brawo, za pół godziny mnie tu nie będzie… zadowolony?! Gil: Tak… Kuahyin i Elli szli za nimi. Elli: Jak ja się cieszę, że kaczki nie wdają się w kłótnie… Kuahyin: Kua też się cieszyć… Kua cieszyć się, że Kua mieć w końcu sojusznika i to dwóch sojusznika nawet! Elli: Na zawsze razem! ^^ Kaczych paktów się nie rozwiązuje! <3 Kuahyin: Racja Kacza bracia… racja! I cała siódemka poszła na ceremonię. Brazylia, Amazonia, Santarém, Ceremonia right|125px Ceremonia rozpoczęła się w momencie, kiedy zaszło słońce. Na trybuny kolejno zaczęli wchodzić; Kuahyin, Elli, Vivian, Gil, Tyson, Henry i Klein. Gil usiadł na samym środku trybuny, w środkowym rzędzie. Po jego prawej stronie siedzieli Tyson i Henry. Za Henrym siedzieli Kuahyin i Elli. Klein siedział na samym dole po lewej stronie, a koło niego miejsce zajęła Vivian. Na końcu na podium pojawiła się McKey. McKey: Inkowie! Czy to nie boli przegrać z Amazonkami… które przybyły do mnie na wyznaczone miejsce po tygodniu, odkąd ogłosiłam zadanie? Naprawdę myślałam, że nie żyjecie i będę musiała zawiesić program na kolejne 5 lat… Tyson: A nie mogłaś nas uratować wcześniej? My ten tydzień spędziliśmy na bezludnej wyspie, gdzie nurt był tak silny, że nie dało się z niej wydostać… McKey: Niby tak… ale ile teraz macie dramy nam do przekazania! Vivian! Witaj ponownie na ceremonii. ^^ Chyba Cię widziałam w tym samym miejscu tydzień temu… Vivian: Lol… nie przypominaj mi… McKey: Jak się aklimatyzujesz w nowej drużynie… wszystko jest dobrze, masz już jakieś zaufane osoby, a może stałaś się częścią większości? Vivian: Lol… tu nie ma żadnej większości! Tu nie ma nawet dominującego sojuszu… Wszyscy działają na swoją rękę! Gil: Tak, bo my, w przeciwieństwie do Amazonek staramy się działać zespołowo i nie rozmawiamy całymi dniami o strategii… Tyson: I nie wpędzamy w kompleksy naszych biednych przyjaciół… Henry: Jesteś gorsza niż David… Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… mogę odejść bez głosowania McKey, oni i tak mnie wyrzucą, Lol, nie mam większości… McKey: Jeszcze nie! ^^ Klein, a Ty? Widziałam, że miałaś wielkiego crusha na Gil'a ostatnio… Klein: Tak… ale chyba jednak nie zasługuje na to… Gil zdziwił się. Gil: A to dlatego… Klein: O proszę Cię… nie udawaj, dobrze wiem, że chcesz mnie dzisiaj wyrzucić… Tyson i Henry zdziwili się. Tyson: Co? Miałeś głosować na Vivian. Gil milczał. Klein: Oooo widzę, że nie tylko Vivian ma długi nos… Ty również, padalcu! Gil: Proszę Klein… uspokój się… Klein: Nie… właśnie przez takich jak Ty nie mogę być szczęśliwy! Gil przewrócił oczami. Klein: I jeszcze chcesz mnie wyeliminować z programu! Gil: Jak na razie to sam sobie z tym dobrze radzisz… żaden atak paniki, nie zwiastuje dobrze danej osobie na ceremonii… Klein: Tak? To obyś się nie zdziwił… Klein trzymał z dłoni naszyjnik nietykalności. McKey: Ooo, widzę, że czeka nas kolejna ceremonia na której będzie drama! <3 będzie większa oglądalność! <3 Kuahyin i Elli. A wy… co o tym sądzicie? Jak zwykle wydajecie się być z tyłu gdzieś w tym wszystkim. Elli: A nie… My Cię dzisiaj zdziwimy! My nawet wiemy na kogo dzisiaj głosujemy! <3 Kuahyin: Kaczka mieć racja… Kua i Kaczka dzisiaj wiedzieć na kogo będą głosować. McKey: Ooo… rozwiniecie? Cisza. Elli: Ale co tutaj rozwijać… wiemy na kogo głosujemy, czy to takie dziwne? ;u; McKey: Tak! ^^ Klein w tym czasie zmierzył Vivian i Gil'a spojrzeniem. Klein: O nie… wyeliminujecie mnie dzisiaj po moim trupie… McKey: Okej, czas na glosowanie… Klein idziesz pierwszy! Klein poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Głosuje dzisiaj na Ciebie Vivian… Gil ma mi dużo rzeczy do wyjaśnienia jeszcze… a Ty za bardzo pchasz nos w nie swój biznes! Weszła za nim Vivian. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… Klein to oczywiste… jeżeli chcę przetrwać, to tylko jego tyłek ma na tyle wielki cel bym nie wyleciała… Po Vivian poszli zagłosować Kuahyin, Elli, Henry, Tyson i na końcu Gil. Po powrocie Gil'a prowadząca poszła po głosy. McKey: Okej… pamiętajcie, że osoba z największą ilością głosów opuści dzisiaj program. Bezpieczne osoby otrzymają dzisiaj po 1 realu brazylijskim, czyli narodowej waluty Brazylii. Czy ktoś ma naszyjnik nietykalności i chciałby go użyć na dzisiejszej ceremonii? Cisza. McKey: O… W tym momencie wstał Klein. Klein: Gil… wiem, że mnie zdradziłeś i wiem, że zagłosowałeś dzisiaj na mnie… więc prawdopodobnie odpadnę z programu, ale… Podał prowadzącej naszyjnik. Klein: Dzisiaj się zabezpieczę! McKey: Okej… wygląda na to, że Klein będzie dzisiaj bezpieczny jeżeli otrzyma większość głosów na ceremonii. Ależ to ekscytujące! Vivian wstała i czekała na werdykt. Vivian: Lol… chyba znowu mnie ograłeś… Klein uśmiechnął się. McKey: Dziejszy stosunek głosów to… 4-3! Nie ma remisów, a to znaczy, że ktoś z was pojedzie do domu… Elli: Ależ to ekscytujące! Tyson: Wow… McKey rzuciła monety Henry'emu i Tysonowi. McKey: Henry! Tyson! Gratuluje, dalej z nami zostajecie! Henry: Tak! McKey: Tak samo jak Gil! Gil złapał swoją monetę. McKey: O dziwo… zostają z nami Kuahyin i Elli… naprawdę, nie chcecie ich wyrzucić?! Obaj złapali swoje monety od McKey i uścisnęli się ze szczęścia. McKey: A to zostawia nas… bez wielkiego szoku… z Vivian oraz Kleinem… Gil uśmiechnął się jeszcze mocniej. Ekran przedzielił się na pół. Po prawej była Vivian z miną „co mnie to obchodzi” i szczęśliwy Klein po lewej. McKey: A najwięcej głosów dzisiaj… Dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: …otrzymała Vivian! Vivian zdziwiła się i szczęka jej opadła. Vivian i Klein: CO?! Prowadząca rzuciła Vivian monetę. McKey: Wybacz Klein, ale regulamin sezonu mówi jasno, że jeżeli nie otrzymałeś większości głosów, a użyłeś statuetki nietykalności, to statuetka działa jak natychmiastowa karta eliminacji… Klein zaniemówił. McKey: Co znaczy, że pomimo tego, że nie dostałeś największej ilości głosów opuścisz dzisiaj program… Wygląda na to, że ktoś nie zdradził dzisiaj… Klein: Ale… Gil zasmucił się. Gil: Klein… nie chciałem Cię wyeliminować, poza tym obiecałem Henry'emu i Tysonowi, że wyrzucę Vivian… Vivian: Lol… Tyson?! Westchnął. Tyson: Vivian… zrozum, nie pasujesz do naszej drużyny. Tutaj dbamy o siebie nawzajem… Gil przytulił Klein'a i wyszeptał mu do ucha. Gil: Klein… wiedziałem, że użyjesz dzisiaj tego cholernego immunitetu, dlatego zmieniłem swój glos… byłeś za groźnym rywalem… Klein: Ty… Stażyści zamknęli drzwi w rakiecie, która odleciała z Kleinem w nieznane. McKey: Kolejny Ink pożegnał się z programem… Panowie… I Vivian, widzę, że czeka was długa rozmowa… szczególnie pomiędzy Gil'em a Vivian… Drużyna zaczęła się zbierać. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Wiedziałem, że Klein na ten immunitet… dlatego najlepszym wyjściem było pozbycie się go z programu… a Vivian? Ona sama na siebie ściągnie wkrótce nieszczęście… nie warto było na nią marnować szansy w czasie tak pewnie ustawionego głosowania… Vivian w jednym ma racje. W naszej drużynie nie ma pewnych sojuszów. Trzeba się starać codziennie na nowo… McKey: Klein jako kolejny nie miał bliźniaka. Bliźniak potrzebuje dwóch więcej ceremonii, żeby znaleźć się jako osobny uczestnik w programie! A co teraz czeka drużyny? Czy Gil i Vivian skonfrontują się ze sobą nawzajem? Czy Emma i Yoanna zaufają sobie? Czy Henry jeszcze kiedyś odzyska tą pewność siebie, o której nie słyszeliśmy nigdy? Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki! Zaciemnienie. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Głosuje dzisiaj na Ciebie Vivian… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… Klein to oczywiste… (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kobieta z penisa… (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Kaczki głosują dzisiaj na Kleeeeeina! Chwała Elizabeth! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Vivian… Nikt przy mnie nie obraża Henry'ego… i jego pewności siebie… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Vivian… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Tylko dlatego, że masz immunitet… Vivian! Materiał Ekskluzywny Klein wylądował na różowej wyspie. Wulkan na wyspie ział różowym dymem w kształcie serduszek. Po chwili Klein wyszedł z odrzutowca. Klein: Czy ja umarłem i jestem w raju?! <3 Piasek pod palcami Klein'a był idealnie różowy. Klein: OMG! Czy to… Południowy Archipelag Sióstr Beth?! <3 Beth wyskoczyla zza dildo krzaków. Beth: Tak Kochany! <3 Tyle można zyskać pieniędzy jak się pozywa ludzi, że chciało się tylko zadebiutować, a nie zniszczyć cały Tajwan! <3 Klein i Beth przytulili się. Klein: OMG… musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć! Klein i Beth poszli w stronę miasta Beth. Beth: A więc… Beth w Mądrych Okularach, czyli nasz prawnik… Zaciemnienie. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki